What I Think
by thegirliknow
Summary: WHY? It was the only thing running through my head the moment our eyes met. I absolutely disliked the feeling. Urg, see? I can't even bring myself to HATE the feeling and I don't know if it's what i want. .  or what they want me to think.


**Disclaimer:**

The characters from Percy Jackson unfortunately, aren't miine. Riordan owns them. So are the ideas of the different species. They belong to Christine Feehan. BUT I love you both. :*

I own the campers not mentioned in the Percy Jackson books as well as the plot only.

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

_Lupa's Point of View_

Everyone turned their heads to the sound of the lunch bell. It was ten in the morning. All campers orderly assembled to the middle of the cabins. As they should. Everything was going as expected, even the slight confusion on the faces of those who couldn't hide their emotions well enough. For now I will let that slide. After all, today is the day the gods once again remind their children that they are in charge. They usually do so by sending their children on quests they made and asking them to do favors of all sorts. What kind of favor will they be asking them of now? Well I'm standing on a podium to explain to everyone just what.

"Listen well. The gods has decided to test you once again. You are to enter another dimension especially made for this occasion. There, there are no such things as gods, goddesses or demigods. You will all be able to read and stay put. Your lineage now will not matter. You will become one of several beings residing in this world. The first would be of the _Jaguar _line, and with that the power to take its form at will and attain some of its abilities. The same goes for the _Wolf_ line, though they are more secretive and less compulsive. Wolves have special pairings called _mates_ and will know who their partner is when encountered. The third would be the _Dragonseeker_, who can shapeshift into a dragon or any form and can perform spells. These three species can live long but are not immortal."

" The last would be _Carpathians_, immortals. This species is slightly complex. They can shapeshift as do Dragonseekers. They drink blood but do not kill their victims. They cannot stand the sun nor human food. They sleep deep within the Earth when the sun is up. The women of this kind are compassionate and loving while the males are dark in nature and cannot see color or feel emotions. Their world revolves around the idea of _lifemates_, two halves of a whole meant to be together. Lifemates are paired off by the gods, as are mates. They will awknowledge each other once they meet. Men without lifemates for too long are likely to succumb to the ultimate darkness and become the _undead_ or _vampire_, a creature who only knows how to drink blood, torture and kill. He can also choose to die by greeting the dawn and burning to ashes. Carpathian males will be saved from becoming a monster once they have found their lifemates and have bound them through a sacred ritual. All species can communicate telepathically to one another but if you feel that you are none of the above, you may simply be a human being with psychic powers." I paused. No violent reactions have been made yet. So i continued.

"It is uncommon for species to interminggle though it can happen, most espacially for Carpathians. Some lifemates may be humans with psychic powers or of the other three species. Carpathians will have a primal need to convert their lifemates. They cannot be separated from them for too long once they are fully bound to each other. The convertion is possible but painful. And wolves and Carpathians mate for life." Some twisted their faces as i mentioned this part, as expected. A touchy subject indeed to be explaining to adolescents, but i was told to say these things as they are bound to ask.

A hand shot up for the first time. "What of money, family, occupation, our present relationships and clothes?" the girl asked. "The currency there does not change and all will recieve $500 for starters. Your lives, lifestyles, relationships and family may or may not be different from how they are now. The decision rests on the gods." I answered. The girl did not seem to like my answer but chose to put her hand down.

"Your ages will depend on the number of years you have attended camp. One year here is equivalent to a century there. This test will go on for seventy-five days. In that world, each day will consist of fifty hours. The equivalent of one day is a week. That is why the hours are longer. Your mission there to simply **live**. You will be uninjured when you return. If one dies there, you will not die here but will be transported back camp and will be in a coma until the time is up." Nobody could hold their surprise as i ended the announcement. It was again, expected. This was the first time the gods took their authority to the extreme, to the strange point wherein they did not even show their position in the plot. They merely wanted to watch their children move and live as they wanted them to.

Murmurs, groans and curses in different languages started to float around. I simply smiled. It was the only encouragement I could give without eliciting too much reactions. "I hope all of you understood what i just explained, because the test starts . . **NOW**." And with that the ground beneath the campers started to shake and give off a bright light. It grew brighter and brighter until after a full minute, the campers were no more.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>**

AHHHHH! It actually makes sense. o.O But the sense and orderliness of ideas stops here, as of now. Tell me what you think and REVIEW.


End file.
